nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Undead Warfare
Call of Duty: Undead Warfare is a fanon first person shooter developed by Treyarch for Xbox One, Playstation 4 and PC. It is the first Call of Duty to have the Zombies map being the center focus. Campaign Will add later. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode is much like the other Call of Duty games' multiplayer, however in every mode every player (including the opposite team, if not playing FFA) will be attacked by zombies. Instead of going down, however, you will die after being hit twice. You will, though, respawn just as if you died in by another player. The zombies in multiplayer have the same health as other players. The maps consist of various multiplayer maps from Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and'' Call of Duty: Black Ops III''. DLC packs consist of four DLC multiplayer maps from each game, as well as a Zombies map created on the wiki. Default Maps * Downfall (from World at War) * Drone (from Black Ops II) * Firing Range (from Black Ops) * Fringe (from Black Ops III) * Hangar (from World at War) * Hijacked (from Black Ops II) * Hunted (from Black Ops III) * Makin (from World at War) * Radiation (from Black Ops) * Redwood (from Black Ops III) * Standoff (from Black Ops II) * Summit (from Black Ops) * Casa Blanca de la Muerte (by Zombiehunter115) (Zombies) DLC Packs Resurrection * Micro (from Black Ops III's Salvation DLC) * Rumble (from Black Ops III's Descent DLC) * Knockout (from Black Ops III's Eclipse DLC) * Gauntlet (from Black Ops III's Awakening DLC) * School of Doom (by Greedyselfish) (Zombies) Nightmare * Frost (from Black Ops II's Apocalypse DLC) * Cove (from Black Ops II's Vengeance DLC) * Magma (from Black Ops II's Uprising DLC) * Hydro (from Black Ops II's Revolution DLC) * Underground Railroad (by RisingSun2013) (Zombies) Apocalypse * Stadium (from Black Ops' First Strike DLC) * Kowloon (from Black Ops' First Strike DLC) * Zoo (from Black Ops' Escalation DLC) * Drive-In (from Black Ops' Annihilation DLC) * Biker's Wrath (by RoachTheIntelCollector) (Zombies) Salvation * Knee Deep (from World at War's Map Pack 1) * Nightfire (from World at War's Map Pack 1) * Banzai (from World at War's Map Pack 2) * Revolution (from World at War's Map Pack 3) * Confess Your Sins (by Zombiehunter115) (Zombies) Bonus Maps * Nuketown (from Black Ops) * Nuk3town Zombies (by Zombiehunter115) (Zombies) Weapons Several weapons from various Call of Duty games appear in the maps, ranging from nearly every Call of Duty game. Several fan-made wonder weapons appear in the maps as well. Zombies Zombies mode hasn't changed. Other than the new and original maps. Gallery Resurrection Poster.png|The poster for Resurrection. Nightmare Poster.png|The poster for Nightmare. Apocalypse Poster.png|The poster for Apocalypse. Salvation Poster.png|The poster for Salvation. Trivia * The "new and original" maps are actually maps made by other users here on the wiki. Thanks to Greedyselfish, RisingSun2013, and RoachTheIntelCollector. *cough* go check out their maps *cough*